Teinture
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Sherlock a toujours pris grand soin de son apparence, alors il n'est pas très étonnant pour John de découvrir une teinture pour cheveux bruns dans leur salle de bain. Des cheveux gris dans les boucles du seul détective consultant au monde, ça aurait fait mauvais genre... Mais s'il y avait plus que ça ?


**Teinture**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Petit OS sans prétention, le premier que j'ai écrit en fait. Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

John s'était toujours dit que pour quelqu'un qui considérait que le corps n'était qu'un moyen de transport et qui se contentait du minimum pour vivre, Sherlock prenait quand même extrêmement soin de son apparence. Celui-ci disait toujours que c'était parce qu'on faisait implicitement plus confiance à quelqu'un de bien mis qu'à quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas soin de lui, mais John n'était pas dupe : Sherlock ne supporterait pas d'être moins que parfait, au point d'aller chez le barbier chaque semaine et de faire faire ses costumes sur mesure par un tailleur très prisé, dépensant en une fois le salaire annuel de John – mais il n'était pas entretenu par Mycroft, bien sûr… L'argent venait évidemment de toutes ces enquêtes pour Scotland Yard pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas payés !

(Mais John n'allait certainement pas faire cette remarque à Sherlock. Il tenait à la vie, merci bien).

Tout cela pour dire que lorsque John était tombé par hasard sur une teinture pour cheveux brun dans leur salle de bain, il n'avait pas été très surpris. Même si beaucoup pensaient que Sherlock n'était pas humain, à son âge on a des cheveux gris, point. Même le grand Sherlock Holmes n'échappait pas aux affres de la vieillesse.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sherlock se teignait les cheveux pour une toute autre raison…

 **oOo**

John avait pris son courage à deux mains aujourd'hui, profitant que son amant soit Dieu savait où pour faire un peu de ménage dans leur bibliothèque, qui contenait semblait-il toute la poussière du monde. Alors qu'il enlevait tous les livres d'une des étagères, il remarqua un morceau de papier coincé derrière la planche. Curieux, il le retira doucement, et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un morceau de papier, mais une photo.

Une photo de famille plus précisément, avec les deux parents, roux tous les deux, qui se tenaient par la taille et souriaient à l'objectif, ainsi qu'un jeune homme placé à leur droite, roux aussi, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, engoncé dans un uniforme guindé avec une coiffure plaquée par du gel, où pas un cheveu ne dépassait. Il fusillait l'objectif du regard – même jeune, Mycroft semblait déjà avoir un parapluie dans le cul.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle John était écroulé de rire depuis une bonne demi-heure dans son fauteuil, le ménage complètement oublié. Non, ce qui causait son état, c'était le quatrième membre de la famille, un petit garçon de 7 ans, tout en boucles, moue boudeuse et peau claire.

Un petit garçon avec des boucles rousses.

 **oOo**

Lorsque Sherlock revint de la morgue, il fut accueilli par un John ricanant, écroulé dans son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il aperçut le brun debout dans l'embrasure, son rire redoubla. Il semblait sur le point de s'étouffer, au grand désarroi du détective.

Sherlock engloba la pièce du regard, cherchant la cause de l'hilarité de John. Il y avait un plumeau abandonné sur le sol ainsi que des livres, John avait donc voulu faire le ménage dans la bibliothèque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette bibliothèque qui provoquerait cette réaction ?

Son regard tomba alors sur ce que John tenait dans la main. Une photo.

 _Merde._

Sherlock se précipita sur John.

John s'échappa et courut dans la pièce, poursuivi par Sherlock. Celui-ci le plaqua rapidement contre un mur, mais John retourna vite la situation.

« Je pense que je vais l'encadrer, souffla John.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! »

John pouffa.

« Sherlock, tu es roux !

\- Tais-toi !

\- Oh Sherlock, ne me dis pas que tu as honte… »

Sherlock serra les lèvres et lui lança un regard noir.

« Absolument pas !

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux en brun ? »

Sherlock resta silencieux. John le relâcha, ayant maintenant retrouvé son calme, mais gardant un sourire impossible à réprimer.

« Sherlock, tu sais que ça ne change rien ? Je t'aimerais même si tu avais les cheveux bleus.

\- Je sais cela ! C'est juste que je déteste ma couleur naturelle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ParcequejeressembletropàMycroft, marmonna Sherlock.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parce que je ressemble trop à Mycroft ! Répéta Sherlock à contrecœur. Il était tellement pédant et il voulait me mettre du gel et que je coupe mes boucles parce que ça ne faisait pas soigné… et on n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je devrais essayer de plus lui ressembler, qu'il était si intelligent et propre sur lui ! »

John sourit tendrement.

« Tu as voulu te détacher de lui. C'est de là que vient cette antipathie entre vous ?

\- Oh, ça a toujours été là ! » réfuta avec conviction le brun – non, le roux (c'était définitivement bizarre comme situation).

John finit par s'approcher de Sherlock et passa tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune. « Moi j'adore tes boucles » dit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser et de le mener vers la chambre.

(Et si John demanda par SMS à Mycroft de lui envoyer d'autres photos de Sherlock enfant le lendemain, le détective n'avait pas besoin de le savoir).

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un an, lorsque j'ai appris que Benedict Cumberbatch était vraiment roux et devait se teindre les cheveux pour Sherlock BBC.

Je ne l'avais pas postée car je la trouvais trop mal écrite, mais je l'ai réécrite et j'en suis maintenant assez satisfaite pour la poster, même si je sais que ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre d'écriture.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours en laissant une review !


End file.
